The Beginning of the End
by BlindingFaith
Summary: -Ch. 3 Updated- Hermione falls in love with someone...But who and why? LMHrDM Love Triangle
1. The Beginning of the End

I can't believe my first chappie was delete it really urks me....but here's the first chapter reposted again!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it do you think I would be writing fan fics about it? J/K  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
The sky turned a dull grey as the sun was beginning to rise on the Malfoy mansion. Inside a tiny little house elf was running into the main bed chambers were a sleeping Lucius and Narcissa laid sleeping. She gently shoke the eldest Malfoy male.  
  
"Masa, Masa...Please Wake up Masa...Geneva has something important to tell masa," this tiny little house elf voice was trembling.  
  
Lucius placed a hand on the house elf's hand and shoved her to the ground. Geneva cowarded into a ball. His peweter blue eyes fluttered open, a sneer crossed the powerful man's lips.  
  
"Explain to me Geneva why you believe it is necessary to wake me at the break of dawn?" his voice held an icy coldness that often frighten people and make them quiver with fear.  
  
Gevena, shook like crazy as her trembling hand fell into begging position, "Please forgive Geneva Masa but she had to inform Masa that he has a visitor, s....s...sir....."  
  
"At this Hour?"  
  
He nodded and then got out of the silk sheets which fell gracefully off of his body. He placed a black robe across his body, tying it with a silver rope. He leaned with his face containing the infamous glare. He reached down towards the little house elf and raised a hand, Geneva coward in fear. Content with that Lucius bent down and stroked the little elf's cheek. "Inform my guest that I shall be down in a few moments?"  
  
When Gevena looked into his eyes she saw him soften, she was still frighten however because of the fact that she heard the tells of the torment he put the poor suffering house elfs through, especially the female ones.  
  
She nodded and hurried towards the door, before she could leave Lucius kicked the tiny female. He chuckled richly to himself as he got dressed. When he took one final look at himself he smiled, as he stroke the head of the snake which was posted upon the cane, "This shall be an interesting visit, indeed."  
  
Hermione sat in the Great Hall with her brown eyes staring down at the parchment upon which she wrote. Her food was left untouched, which meant that it would have been the third night in the row that she hasn't eaten because her mind was occupied else where. She was writing to Vicktor Krum, the boy or man really that she had went with to the Yule Ball. She was in very deep concentration but it was distrupted by a silky and arrogrant voice.  
  
"Look what we've got here, it's the Gryffindor's favorite mudblood, Know-It- All Granger."  
  
It was none other than the sneak himself Draco Lucius Malfoy. She ignored him as he and his friends laughed at her, she kept her concentration on what she was doing. Unconciously she tucked a few loose brown strands of hair from her shoulder to behind her ear. Draco bent down so his face was close to hers. He whispered in her ear, "Stupid filthy mudblood, you'll get what's coming to you."  
  
Finally fed up with his crap Hermione gathered her belongings and exited the Great Hall. Malfoy not done tormenting her followed her with Crabbe and Goyle close behind him. He stalked behind her. She entered the library and headed towards the back. Before she could sit down Draco grabbed her arm and whipped her around, "I wasn't done talking to you Granger!"  
  
Hermione kept her mouth shut, she couldn't afford to get into trouble with O.W.L.S. so close. Draco plastered his infamous grin upon his face, Hermione couldn't take it anymore she reached out and slapped him across the face inbedding her hand print across his face.  
  
Draco sneered as he pushed her against the book shelve, "You'll pay for that, you filthy witch." His face turned into a smile as he stroke her curls that laid upon her head. "Tell me Granger, how does it feel," with that his hand hiked up her shirt and rubbed the inner thigh of her leg, "tell me how does it feel to know that a mudblood like you is only good for one thing." Hermione tried not show her discomfort but it didn't fool Malfoy, he grinned.  
  
Hermione's face changed into a smirk, "Oh I don't know Malfoy that's a question to ask your father, he spends his time with a mudblood, serves one."  
  
Draco's face filled with anger as he increased his pressure upon her neck, "You'll pay for that you dirty little whore."  
  
Hermione realized she made a mistake in provoking the Slytherin, her eyes showed fear towards what Draco could do. All she could do was stay silent.  
  
(Here we go, hope you like some of the revisions I made...Thankies for all my beloved fans, those who don't review though don't count. .) 


	2. Justification

Disclaimer: I don't own them just borrowing them to put some enjoyment in their dull uneventful lives.  
  
Chapter 2: Justification  
  
Gevena made her way down the wooden stairs as the Malfoy generations stared at her with sneers on their unforgivable lips. They snickered and mocked, even frighten her as she bounded down the stairs.  
  
When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she found her self face to face with one of the greatest wizards of the world. He had a twinkle in his soft blue eyes, his beard was white as crystal snow, his voice was soft when he spoke but he always got his point across when needed. Gevena found herself in a daze until her master's voice snapped her out of it.  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
She saw the disgusted look on the elder Malfoy's face when he spoke let alone saw the headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Lucius...," Dumbledore nodded silently as Malfoy led him into the conference room of the Manor. Yet before Lucius could open his mouth Albus began to speak. "I have been sent here by the ministry to ask of your services, Lucius. The ministry feels that I have waited too long to choose my new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and they feel you should be the one to fill the place."  
  
Lucius sneered, "I knew that already Albus...I may not be in the ministry anymore but I still have some influential power you know." Lucius chuckled richly.  
  
The thought of Hogwarts made Lucius's skin crawl. The school meant for pure wizards who were meant to learn not those of muggle descent. It disgusted him, that filthy mudbloods ran through the school. When Draco was younger he had wanted to withdrawl him from the school but his dim- witted wife refused to let him.  
  
He was awoken by thought when he heard a clank of a cup, he looked down and found Gevena. She poured her master some tea and spilt it, Lucius raised his hand to smack her but relented and patted her on the head as he sneered at Albus, "Tea?"  
  
"No thank you. Now that I am here we have other matters to discuss, Lucius."  
  
"What possible business could I have with you Dumbledore?"  
  
Albus smiled, "Your son Draco Malfoy, for example."  
  
(Ok I know it's short so sue me! Please Read and Review!!!!!!! All my love to my fans) 


	3. Discovery

::unrolls scroll:: HEAR YE! HEAR YE! I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!  
  
Sachmet: thank you for the review and your English is better than most people's. . and God doesn't make us that lucky to make him own bosses.  
  
Apollonia2: Here you go sorry about the wait.  
  
HoVis: Thank you my friend for always added your comments they are much appreciated. How did I do on Ron? And I have read some of your stories…I like them and you are a very good writer.  
  
Apollonia: Thank you it is soo good to see more of Draco, Hermione, and Lucius fans out there…I love the two Malfoys together…they are yummy and scrumpidilumpicious.   
  
S.S.harry and PiratesAreCool: thankie and sorry about the confusion.  
  
Karana Belle: Thank you girl and you were the one who made me realize I goofed up on replacing the first with the second…THANKIES .  
  
POPPY: nickname for Madam Pomfrey  
  
Chapter 3 Discovery  
  
A red-headed child known as Ron Weasley went looking in the library for one of his oldest friends Hermione. It was her who made Ron realize that it wasn't her who Ron was in love with it was none other then the boy who lived, Harry James Potter. Ron was so busy spending time with Harry that his mind was distracted from Hermione. They hadn't talked or seen much of her since they have been together and since Hermione took on the job of a Head Girl. He kept thinking back to the conversation he had with Hermione until he heard a moan come from near the restricted section of the library. He whipped his red head around to find Hermione lying on the ground unconscious. Her pale florescent skin was covered in blue and purple colors, mixed together, she was bleeding. Ron began to panic and ran to her. He called her name over and over again shaking her, but his efforts were in vain. At first he thought she was dead so he felt her pulse by placing his feminie fingers near her delicate wrist and luckily she was still alive. He gently picked her up and ran towards the infirmary. His feet pounded on the stone floors. He slipped once but didn't fall, that made him hold what seemed like a fragile Hermione closer to his body. "POPPY POPPY!" he yelled. His voice had caught the attention of many students going back to their dormitories. Whispers had begun as he traveled through. As soon as he entered the infirmary he laid her down on a bed taking a second to glance at her, and stroke her hair. He leaned down towards her ear, "I will take care of you, Hermy. I promise." His eyes began to search for Pomfrey but he couldn't find her anywhere. He began to grow desperate and looked everywhere, "POPPY! POPPY!" Out of the flames of the fire place she flew, "Calm down child calm down…I hear you a mile away, so to speak." She tilted Hermione's head back and poured a potion into her mouth. After a few minutes there was no movement out of her. Ron's soft caring eyes began to fill with salty tears until a pair of golden eyes fluttered open. Ron ran to her, " 'Mione! You're ok!" He went to hug her but she winced because of the pain in her ribs. She wouldn't look him in the eyes either when she finally was fully alert. Ron stroked her hair and waited to talk to her until she looked at him.  
  
When her golden orbs met his he asked her, "Who did this to you?" At first she didn't answer and it was unlike her to hestitate. She didn't want to make Ron angry but she didn't want to tell him the truth either. She thought of something to tell him. "N…No one Ron I as practicing for our O.W.L.S. and got a bit careless that's all."  
  
"But Hermy it's not like you to get careless…you're more careful than anyone else I know."  
  
"I had other things on my mind."  
  
Ron wasn't sure that he believed her but he knew when she was ready she would tell him. He kissed the top of her forehead with his soft lips, "Harry and I have quidditch practice but I will be right back after it ok?" She mearly nodded her head, after watching the red head disappear she assured Pomfrey that she was going to be fine. After Pomfrey left Hermione drew her knees toward her chest and laid her head on her knees. She knew who did this but she wanted to know why. It was Draco. "Could he have done it because of what happened between me and his father?" Her mind wondered back to the first time she ever met Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley in the book store with everyone. She remembered how his eyes were beautiful but yet cold at the same time. His whole demeanor is what attracted him to her, his attitude and his flowing pale locks. It sent shivers down her spine and she remembered how then they became occasional lovers through one simple kiss.  
  
TBC….  
  
Sorry So Short and Sorry such the long wait Please Read and Review. Those who don't review don't count! 


End file.
